Broken Lifts
by Cylinder
Summary: A nice trip to a commoner's town centre turns out to be a whole lot more sweaty and exciting then Kyoya and Haruhi first anticipated...


**Broken Lifts**

* * *

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always_

"I wanna run up the stairs! I wanna run up the stairs!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped around Kyoya and watched as his face slowly turned to that of irritation. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled humourlessly.

"Alright then. Don't get lost." He mumbled. The twins cheered and winked mischievously at each other, before grabbing Tamaki by the shoulders and pulling him away with them.

"WAIT. I don't want to leave Haruhi with Kyoya!" He struggled to get out of their grasp, crying loudly. Mori and Hunny followed slowly behind them, quietly leaving Kyoya and Haruhi to wait for the lift. Haruhi turned away from the rowdy crowd and shook her head.

"It's unbelievable what can entertain rich people." She muttered. Kyoya chuckled lightly and she looked up. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's not every day we visit a commoner's town centre. I suspect the twins want to know what its like." Kyoya watched as the numbers on the lift slowly approached their level. Haruhi sighed.

"To be honest, I don't think this is the most hygienic place for us to visit. It's not very clean." She glanced around the floor and grimaced at the sight of dirt. She'd gotten so used to the immaculate Ouran Academy that being in normal places made her realise how dirty they really were. Kyoya rested a hand on her shoulder as the lift doors opened and pushed her into it gently.

"This is my first time in a lift you can't lay down in. I guess it could be a learning experience." Kyoya smirked at his own joke and began to examine the inside of the lift. Haruhi sighed and rested against the metal wall. Being in lifts always made her feel uncomfortable and slightly nauseous. The feeling you get in your stomach just didn't feel right.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya's voice made her eyes snap open and an awkward expression crossed across her face.

"Uhh—I get a little sick in lifts, that's all." She quickly made an excuse for her dizziness and sighed with relief when Kyoya turned away. A small jolt caused Haruhi to jump and fear rushed through her. The lift jolted a second time, a lot harder than the first. So hard in fact, that she found herself falling to the ground. When the shaking had stopped, she opened her clenched eyes and found herself staring into two onyx ovals. Kyoya had fallen on top of her.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" He asked, lifting his upper body weight off of her. She found that a deep blush had spread across her face and struggled to hide it.

"Uh, yes Senpai. I guess the lift has..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her worst fears had come true – she was stuck in a small metal lift. Kyoya moved off of the top of her, running a hand through his hair. His glasses had come off during the tremble and appeared to have been trodden on.

"This is just what we need. I guess commoner's lifts aren't as functional as ours." He let out a small laugh of disbelief and shook his head. Haruhi stood up too, wincing as she felt a sharp stab of pain run through the back of her neck and her thigh. She ignored it and wandered over to the control panel, pressing the alarm button. She realised her hands were shaking and ignored that too.

"Uh, yeah. We're stuck." She spoke into the mouthpiece when a person had answered. The voice told them to wait around 30 minutes.

"30... minutes?" She croaked, but the voice had already hung up. Her shoulders slumped and a sweat drop comically formed on her head.

"Great." She said sarcastically, then winced when another sharp pain ran down her leg. A warm liquid seemed to be dripping from it and she looked down, alarmed, when she realised a shard of glass from Kyoya's glasses had imbedded itself in her leg. Kyoya was looking at it, paling slightly.

"That's all I need. Now I have to stay in this lift with you for 30 minutes, with an injured leg." Haruhi looked up and smiled, chagrined. "Uhhh, not that it's a bad thing Senpai, it's just-"

"I know what you mean." Kyoya rolled his eyes and approached Haruhi, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her to the floor.

"I'll deal with it. As it happens I brought along a small pocket first aid kit with me. The Ootori family produces them. They sell quite well." He pulled out a small packet from his loose blue shirt and carefully moved Haruhi's skirt away.

"Uh, you really don't have do this Senpai." She stuttered, blushing furiously as he ran a hand alongside her cut. He stared up at her, freezing his moving hands.

"And you would rather you get it infected and be sent to hospital. I'm afraid you don't really have much of a choice in the matter." He smiled his patronising smile and gently tended to the wound. Haruhi looked away from him, ignoring the waves of heat emitting from his long, elegant hands whenever they brushed against her skin. After 5 minutes, a light sheen of sweat had begun to form on Kyoya and Haruhi's foreheads.

"If this was any other lift, we'd have ventilation. Unfortunately, we're not in another lift." Kyoya's voice broke the silence and he moved away from Haruhi, wiping his hand across his forehead. The cut had been bandaged and disinfected.

"Thanks." She mumbled, pushing her skirt back down. She grimaced when her neck muscle twinged and moved a hand up behind her neck to massage it, frowning. Kyoya's moving figure brought her attention back to him and she found his shirt being removed.

She squealed and looked away, covering her eyes with her hands. Kyoya turned back around and rolled his eyes in return, kicking his broken glasses off of the floor.

"The temperature in here is getting bigger because of our body heat. I find that wearing the shirt will simply make things more difficult. You can avoid looking at me for the next 20 minutes, but it won't get you anywhere." He slightly scolded Haruhi and sat down on the other side of the lift, one knee bent and his arm resting on it. He had slung his damp shirt around his neck and tilted his head back against the metal wall.

Haruhi moved her hands slowly away from her eyes and sighed. "I see your point."

She shrugged herself out of her small fleece and removed the layers she had put on, all except for a thin vest that didn't seem to hide much anyway. Kyoya opened one eye and examined her for a moment, before immediately looking away. A slight blush had formed on his passive face and he pretended not to have noticed.

Haruhi lifted her head up to look at the lift ceiling and yelped when the muscle in her neck began to throb with pain again. She covered her hand with her mouth and hoped Kyoya hadn't noticed. He had.

"Did you get whiplash?" Kyoya moved forward towards her. She shook her head quickly, which only made the pain even more worse.

"Well, there's no point in trying to say no. Yes, when the lift shuddered I pulled a muscle in my neck." She rolled her eyes. Kyoya pulled her forwards and turned her so her back was to him.

"Kyoya-senpai wha-" Her words got stuck in her throat when a pair of warm hands started to gently massage her damp neck. He moved forwards.

"This won't make us any cooler, being this close, but it'll ease up the pain in your neck. I have a little medical training. That's what you get from owning a lot of hospitals, I guess." He whispered into her ear, gently rubbing her neck. Haruhi resisted the urge to shudder with waves of desire. His bare chest was so close to her almost bare back and the smell of fresh sweat that mingled with the air mixed deliciously with Kyoya's scent of slight spearmint and perfumed sweets.

Kyoya was in a very thorny position. _I just had to go ahead and massage her neck for her. It's bad enough that she's barely wearing anything and now you've gone and got yourself into a difficult situation. I can barely hold myself back. _He constantly scolded himself and frowned, blaming his feelings on nothing but hormones alone. However, his hands were begging to touch more of her bare skin, edging lower and lower on her back. Haruhi would have objected, if it didn't feel so damn great.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it, _she thought to herself, biting her lip to hold back anything she may say or do that could cause him to back off. She froze when she felt his head move forwards so his lips were almost touching her skin.

"Haruhi?" He whispered, lust laden heavily in just one word. Haruhi swallowed, her eyes widened with surprise. Kyoya Ootori, the dark prince, was murmuring HER name. She felt him stretch out his legs either side of her and his arms moved from her neck to wrap around her body.

"Ky-Kyoya-sen-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her heart had begun to almost burst out of her chest with desire and love. It had rendered her speechless. Kyoya laughed and she felt his chest rumble against her back. She tilted her head back to look up at his face and immediately her lips were captured with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't feel the urge to pull away. Instead she turned so she was facing him fully and deepened the kiss. Kyoya's hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, lifting one hand to cup her face. As soon as Haruhi's arms had wound themselves around his neck, he knew there was no going back. He pushed her down onto the floor and laid almost all of his body weight on hers, his hands still firmly planted on her waist. Neither of them noticed the lift moving.

"Well, this has to be the first time I've seen this."

Haruhi and Kyoya broke apart quickly and stared at the open lift door. A small crowd of people that had gathered on an abandoned parking level was staring at them in shock. A man in a mechanical suit was staring at the two of them, highly amused. Tamaki's face was frozen in a look of horror and Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing to themselves

"MUMMY HOW COULD YOU?!" Tamaki shouted comically, crumpling to the floor. "You violated my daughter." He murmured. Hikaru and Kaoru slung their arms around Tamaki and smiled knowingly.

"Well, you can always file for a divorce, boss." They laughed and high-fived each other when Tamaki gave them both an evil glare.

Kyoya moved off of Haruhi and picked up his shirt, slinging it around his shoulders. Haruhi picked up her clothes and wrapped them into a bundle. Both of them seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Who would've guessed hm? The dark prince and an honour student." Hikaru nudged Kyoya in the stomach playfully and Kyoya replied with a glare. He kept on moving his eyes back onto Haruhi, who was still bright red and flustered from earlier before. He approached behind her and wrapped his arms behind her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't say anything, but allowed him to anyway.

"Hm. I guess words aren't needed?" Kyoya whispered. She let out a small laugh, her breathing having trouble returning.

"Gross. Save the mushy stuff for when we're NOT in public." The twins chimed in together. Tamaki had risen from the floor and pouted at his friend. Kyoya failed to notice and entwined his hand in Haruhi's, then pulled away from behind her and walked off towards the exit.

"This place holds no interest for me." He muttered to the Host club as he passed. They all sighed and followed obligingly. A sly Hikaru and Kaoru duet walked alongside Kyoya, an evil glint in their eyes indicating they had something to say.

"It's nice that you and Haruhi are attracted to each other and all, but when we get back to Ouran..." Hikaru began.

"You're officially gay." Kaoru finished. Kyoya froze and stared at the two of them, then shook his head and continued to walk.

"Not unless this secret gets out. If it does... then I'll have to make sure the people who spread it will suffer severe consequences." He turned his head slightly over his shoulder to glare at Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki who had frozen.

"He hasn't looked that scary since the time Tamaki tried waking him up." Hikaru spoke in a small voice, still white with fear. Tamaki nodded quickly in agreement. The trio stood and watched as Kyoya slung an arm around Haruhi's neck as they walked off. The mechanics man shook his head, smiling at Kyoya.

"Lucky bastard."

* * *

**A/N: My first Ouran one-shot. I mean, I DID begin a KyoyaxHaruhi story but I never got round to finishing it. Please let me know if they're in character, it's been a while since I wrote about Ouran.**


End file.
